


NEVERTALE

by NyannyCat_13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And apparently is a girl, Chara is a they, Drugs, Frisk is here for like three seconds, Future Abuse, Grillby can speak hallelujah, I copyright pepsi pals, I don't need a life, I dropped this fic btw, I only want to graduate in the future, I picked it up kinda somewhere else, I'm just a bundle of joy, In the next decade when I'm not 12 maybe, It wouldn't be depressing?, Make sure there's some pretty good POVs, Many car crashes, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe Papyton or something, More tags later, Multi, NeverTale, No more Frisk, Not gonna be depressing, Not really sure how I am, Not really sure yet, Past Abuse, Prostitutes, Remember when I said, SO MUCH CUSS WORDZ, SO SORRY, Stay strong my papsi pals, There will be fluffy moments in the future, Wow, Wow god i lied, Yas the fluff, about it, alchohol, because reasons, current abuse, first time writing in second person, mushy gushy, no smut sorry, oh yeah, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans sighed. He was out of tears. It's been so long, but he still missed her. She was still gone.<br/>He lay on his lumpy bed, waiting for the day to be over, so maybe life had a purpose.<br/>But she wouldn't like this. She wouldn't like him crying over her.<br/>Sans heared the pounding door yet again, the shouts of his brother. Probably worried because he still hadn't left his room all day.<br/>Sans sighed again.<br/>It did nothing.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Might as well go to Grillbys, he guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Lesser Dog likes you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Mellow! So basically, I realised I was a dumbass for making that first chapter of my other fic, because it is something I'm still working on, and I'd rather finish it and make sure that it's perfect before posting it. I also realised that, in order to finish my fic, I was going to have to post a LOT more of these things, as it's reeeaaaly cliche (don't ask).
> 
> Basically, the idea is that it is the pacifist ending, Frisk restarted the game, but no one else in this dimension did. They stayed back. Sans is heartbroken, because (for some reason) he really loved Frisk (like a sibling, don't judge how I think. Why would Sans love a six-year-old as a lover. I mean, seriously, anyone who does that WITHOUT changing Frisk's age or Sans's is just a creepy stalker.)

"Small burger!"

Grillby's voice rang out like a bell. A very Grillby-sounding bell. You smiled warmly and tossed a patty on the stove. You had pre-made them before the day started (a little magic here and there), so your job could be a bit easier. Not that you didn't like your job, but making homemade hamburgers took work and time that you didn't have during rush hour.

Your job as a cook forced you to be at Grillby's all day, and you didn't mind a bit. You were always the weird one who wanted chores, wanted a full schedule, wanted clothing for Christmas. A day doing nothing would drive you insane. But you were proud of your work. You had only been here a week (give or take a few days), and Grillby had already praised your work, saying it's the best he ever tasted. It was mainly the magic the got you the job. Yours had a specific taste and color of magic so that the food was appealing to both the eye and the taste buds. Sure, you were human, but your family's always had a tich of magic running down the generations. Also about five or so years of monsters becoming your "friends" sure influenced and strengthened your "powers."

You took the perfectly cooked patty (always perfect because of -who knew?- magic, of course) and slid it onto the bun. A few condiments later, your art was complete. Seeing Grillby was waiting some other table, one with many customers, you decided to give the food to whoever bought it before the food rush came.

The "whoever bought it," turned out to be a very hunched over, very short, very depressed looking skeleton. From what you could see, he was wearing a faded blue jacket, and currently was burying his head in his arms. You cleared your throat, and he looked up. His pupils(?) Looked somewhat dimmed (for all you could tell), and somehow their were bags under his eyesockets. This was gonna have a story to it. Maybe, if he ever comes back, you might ask him about it. But not now.

 

You gave him the most faked smile you had ever make, and cheerily said,"one small burger, is that right?" You felt so guilty for being so positive. Were you rubbing it in his face that you were happier and better than him? Were you gonna make him angry and have yet another person who's trying to basically kill you?

You were looking at his eyes the whole time as you placed the food in front of him. They started at the food as if it were alien. As you left to prep for the drinks the people were sure to get, you heard a hoarse voice say, "Um, the burger has an . . . orange-y glow to it. M-May I ask why?"

You looked back at him (still walking) and shrugged. "Magic," was all you answered, a particularly evil grin on your face. Then the Grill-bell sang for a LOT of alchohol, and you remembered just how many hours you had left. Dammit.

. . .

I stared at the burger, which shined as brightly as the Sun, only not as bright. The waitress just made me even more confused. After a while of just staring, I decided to eat it. If it gave me food poisoning, then I'd be even closer to Her. I don't know, maybe.

The burger was . . . suprisingly delicious. It has the perfect amount of everything, the patty was the right amount of cooked, it didn't even need a gallon of ketchup. It all just blended into a big batch of yum. What was even more suprising was that I actually finished it all. Being someone who barely ever ate (I mostly just drank ketchup), this was pretty big for me. It warmed my bones up and certainly made me feel much better, despite the day. I knew very well today was the day the anniversary that Frisk had saved and left us, and it still hurt. But somehow, this one article of food gave me as much happiness, maybe even more, as a nice cream.

I called over Grillby. "Could you give the chef complements?"

"Sure, I'll go tell your 'waitress.' What's so weird is that she made 'em, magic and all. And she's human, or at least she says so. Something about gener-"

I almost choked on my ketchup (it came out of nowhere, I swear. Ketchup has magic itself and just slid into my hand. Really.). After recovering, I stared at the elemental with disbelief. "S-She made it?" I had simply assumed she was a new humanoid monster, maybe a hybrid, I don't know. To actually hear that this girl is full of magic was simply amazing. It was extremely weird, that's for sure

Grillby looked at muyy very shoked expression andlaughed. "Yeah, and she won't tell me how, either. But so many people come back so I can't complain. In fact, she's made so much money the past week here that I simply cannot afford for her to leave." We both watched as she came back out with many trays of beer, and went for the table of dogs. Lesser Dog stood up and licked her face. She smiled, somehow balencing the trays still. When she went back in, Grillby coughed. "Well, I got to go. Tables to wait, food to carry, you know the drill. See ya."

"Wait."

"What?"

I gave him a sweet smile, all wrapped up in a bow made of sugar. "How often does she work exactly?" If she really was human, then I would like to know how she had magic in her.


	2. In which the writer mutters extreme profanities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tra la la
> 
> Please feel pity for the small child over there.
> 
> She erased all her chapter without saving.
> 
> Tra la la

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also you have a cat.  
> And a very small, extremely unimportant nightmare.

Oh, shit, what time was it? You turn towards your Dalek alarm clock. 2 in the morning. You're supposed to get up at 7 (Grillby's opens at 8, but you give yourself a healthy hour to wake up and get out of bed). Well, hooray for sleep deprivation! To be honest, even though you was bone tired when you got home at 9 (Grillby's also closes at 8, but you went grocery shopping), you still noted the Sci-fi movie marathon or whatever playing with great intrest. You decided just 1, only ONE movie couldn't hurt. Apparently, it did. You had just only dug into the depths of geekhood (you knew the difference between geeks and nerds, nerds learned math books, geeks learned comic books) when you looked over to your equally geeky clock.

You decided you were too lazy and sleepy to get up and go to bed, so you grabbed a blanket and snuggled into Doctor Who. Your cat, Buttercup (as in the flower) tiptoed in and jumped in between your legs. You stroked her fiery orange tummy, and she began to purr. It wasn't one of those deep, ugly snores that sounded like a dump truck. Instead, a light, fluttery, high-pitched purr rose from her chest, as if she was sighing in content. It was unique, and it was beautiful. Sure, the sign said NO PETS ALLOWED, but you recovered. You gave Buttercup a "room" of her own for when company came. You trained her not to scratch on the doors or meow loudly, and meow as little as possible. She lived off a diet of dry cat food, because you were worried you might work overtime and not be able to feed her. She was your roommate, and you wouldn't have it any other way. Listening faintly to the Doctor having a deep conversation with a T-rex, along with the small vibrations of Buttercup, softly, slowly drfited you off to sleep. . . . . .

well, this definitely was not your living room anymore. You were standing in a long hallway. A child, about the age of 6 or 7, stood on one side, Sans on the other. It seemed that the two had switched personalities, as the child had an evil grin and was giggling softly, and Sans looked ready to lose it. One of his eyes was completely gone, while the other was glowing off blue flames. This was gonna be good. Or bad. Maybe just plain Sci-fi. 

The kid produced a plastic knife, still giggling. A plastic knife wouldn't have been so scary if it hadn't been broken in the front, creating two jagged edges. Okay, maybe this kid is more gone than you thought. Sans, on the other hand, smiled forcefully and raised his hand. What, was he really gonna use the Force? Good luck with- His flaming eye grew to a neon shade, and numerous bones popped out of the ground. Almost all were sharpened to the point, excluding the two giant skulls, which seemed almost comical. You made yourself promise to never get on Sans's bad side. The kid had a death with going for Them. They, however, thought all of this was funny. They had a fit of giggles, and had to calm Themself down. 

They then produced a sickly sweet smile, as if They were innocent, and Sans pointed at the child. Bones hurled their pointed edges towards Them, but They jumped and dodged. To your horrer, however, one scraped a chunk of skin of Them. You stifled a scream. The creepiest thing was that no blood appeared. For God's sake, you could see Their bone peeking out of Their mangled flesh, but not a single drop of blood appeared. The child seemed to noticed, because the giggles stopped momentarily. Then They grinned up toward Sans. 

"Heehee, hee . . . Looks like I have no BLOOD left," They spoke strangly, putting emphasis on random words, "I guess we've FOUGHT for SO LONG that I've simply RUN OUT. Heeheeheeheehee, how WONDERFUL. How simply WONDERFUL. Is it FUN? HURTING others? Awww, c'mon, throw me a BONE here." They burst into insane laughter, and lunged towards Sans. They missed as he slid away. San's smile was so clenched and forced that it was visibly twitching, and yet he still was sane.

"Why won't you learn when to quit, Chara?" He spat out the name like it belonged in the trash, "You've had your 'fun'. You've gone and killed everyone I know. They're all dust to me now. Literally. Speaking of friends and family, what happened to the owner of that body you've 'borrowed'? What happened to Frisk?" He said this all so uneasily calm as the two skulls opened their jaws and shot out beams from their mouths. The child, Chara, dodged both beams. Perhaps They didn't want to lose more flesh, you thought.

Chara's smile faltered, and They began crying, but They kept on laughing. "Th-that little PIPSQUEAK? I-I killed them the SECOND they g-gave me their S-SOUL. They didn't e-even fight. They-they are DEA-DEAD and there's noth-nothing you can do. I-I'm the o-ne i-in control and-and . . ." They gave a sob and ran into Sans, hugging him. You thought it was almost impossible to not hate Them at this point. They were sobbing, and even you felt heartstrings twang. Sans first recoiled, but then hugged back. Like a type of an alliance hug. "S-Sans . . . ?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

They suddenly stopped crying. You heard a soft laugh. The next word were something that haunted your memory.

"You DO realize that it's MY turn, right?"

They took Their knife and sunk it into Sans's jacket. You screamed, but it was not audible. You tried desperately to run towards Sans for help, or Chara to kill the bitch. All attempts were unsuccessful. Something held you back. You could not move from your spot. You watched in pure agony as Chara licked off the knife and grinned evily at the dying Sans.

"Heehee, that was QUICK. I was hoping for more PAIN.Oh well, I was just getting SOOO BORED at constanly dying. But I got a REWARD, didn't I? A DEAD SANS, and KETCHUP!" They wiped a little ketchup (Ketchup? You think) off Their shirt with a finger. "Hmmm, a little SWEET though, don'cha think? Awww, did you have a SWEET SPOT for Frisk?" They flung Their head back in grossly crazed laughter. "Or, or-or you just ha-hahahahahaha-had a SWEET TOOTH FOR CONDI-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They broke into hysterics as Sans collapsed. Then he poofed into a cloud of dust, leaving nothing but a broken cartoon heart where he was. You screamed and sobbed as the heart, too, burst into shards. None of you protests were heard. All you could do was cry and cry, watching as Chara packed up and left, giggling softly as They went. No one knew you were there, mourning the evil that Chara did. Everything swarmed to black as you weeped, alone, for someone you barely knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. God, I hate myself for messing everything up. An' I was so pumped, too. But at least now It's a bit better, a bit longer. Don't worry, next chapter will make up for the sins and Sans here. Doctor Who isn't from me, and I am also not Toby Fox, so no Undertale, either. Force belongs to Star Wars.


	3. In which we "learn" your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow. Please kill me.
> 
> I completely forgot about the page number. Wow. How could I be so dumb? Probably my firends fault for my derpiness. 
> 
> Note to friends: SORRY AMANDA PLZ DON'T KILL ME LET A BETTER FRIEND DO THAT actually Amanda you are a better friend yay uh oh.
> 
> Oh, and did I mention reader is female? I didn't, did I? I thought I did in the first chapter. Well, she is.

You jolted out of bed, half because of your nightmare, half because of the Dalek trying to give you a heart attack. And possibly succeeding. Buttercup ran off, probably to her room. You stood up, and swayed. A pounding headache threatened to break through yor skull. You staggered to your bathroom, and looked in the mirror. Well . . . you were crying, that's for sure.

Your left eye was glowing a blood red, your right an electric yellow. Your tears were of the same glow, depending on where the tear came from. You knew your mother's side had some goat monsters, while your father's side had sme dino monsters. You knew you had lots of monster blood in you. You knew you weren't ever human. But sometimes the orange mixture of your SOUL sometimes -extremely rarely- split apart, the two sides showing like oily dressing. This was one of those rare times. This meant something had or will hapen. You assumed your eyes were like this because of the nightmare.

You took a quick shower, finally realizing the deadly Dalek had a purpose, and that you were probably going to be late. The tears and glow washed away, and you were able to play normal again with your back-to-usual SOUL. You fumbled with your work clothing as you microwaved a breakfast burrito (you saved all the magic to the customers, and bought your frozen meals instead). You practically sprinted to Grillby's, and almost immediatly started preparing for opening. You, for once, were actually late to being early. And being early was necessary, because of the growing amount of customers and your lack of chefs. There were literally no other chefs besides you, as the head chef and his followers were fired/quit when they found out that you were taking his place. Anyway, doing something with your hands always made you forget anything. Though usually everything did that.

* * *

I slumped in my usual spot, laughing with the people I knew and grinning at the people I didn't. I was really tired. Combined with my usual lack of energy, I had a nightmare about me dying. The weirdest bit was I heard someone crying right before I woke up. Also another weird thing was that I still remembered it, right to the last detail. Usually I simply forgot (or, at least, tired to forget) all my nightmares. But evem I knew it was more of a memory. But there never was a third person with us, because They usually had already killed everyone else. And I don't think Chara COULD cry. Oh, God, I didn't wanna think about that, not ever. I just wanted a full night's sleep. My eyesockets drooped. Just a little sleep would be okay, I thought. . .

"You feeling a little bone tired?"

I jolted up from whatever I was doing, I had already forgotten. ___ was staring at me very curiously (Sure we traded names, who gives a crap?) "Or are you just drunk on ketchup? Don't worry, I gotta go at the moment, then we can ketch-up on the answer." She left. I was so sleepy that it took me awhile to find the hidden jokes in her sentances. When I finally did, i burst into my sleep-deprived laughter. Bone tired? Ketch-up? This woman was an amateur!

A couple more mintues and ___ practially fell into the chair next to mine. "Well? What's up?" I only then noticed the bags under her eyes, and her tired movements. She didn't have a good night either.

I shrugged. "Nothin. How about you? You don't look particularly bright and shiny yourself."

She sighed. "Between a sci-fi marathon, a nightmare, and working here, I'm always working myself to the bone." She winked, and I grinned. She was definitely a good friend. Plus, she had jokes.

Then my sleepy brain - well, skull - registered something. "Wait, you had a nightmare?" I saw her face kind of clench up. Her SOUL (pretty easy to find, a vibrant orange color) went weird. Kind of like looking through 3-d glasses, it seemed as though the SOUL was separating. Red on one side, yellow on the other. It was barely noticible.

Her eyes were glowing, too. Very very faintly, the same colors. "Yeah, I did. Nothing's wrong, okay?" She said grimly, interrupting any kind of response I was going to say.

She got up to leave, but I stopped her. "Could you at least tell me what happened? I got your spine." I wanted her to say the wrong nightmare. I wanted her to laugh it off, maybe. I didn't want to know that she was there.

"I, uh, saw someone I knew die. By a little kid." She looked away.

Okay, no real red flags yet. Could be any friend, any child. She might only remember that much. I decided to risk it. "Any names?"

___'s face scrunched up, like she either didn't remember or didn't WANT to remember. "The kid was hard to figure out. It was either Chara or Frisk." Then she turned and gave me the most faking smile ever in the known universe of fake smiles. "Never seen or heard them before in my life, I swear. Don't know why I dreamt of them, or why. I have to go now, my lunch break's over. BYE." She hurridly scampered off and didn't talk to me for the rrst of the day. I would've asked more, but I had most of my answers already. Later in the day I noticed that she had left for about an hour, and realized she simply didn't want to answer any more questions.

For now, at least, my hopes of being wrong were crushed. She had dreamt of the same thing as me.

I wondered why.

* * *

You fell into your apartment and locked yourself in. Then you jumped onto your bed l, shivering in fear. You just made someone you know feel bad for you. You remembered Sans's shocked face . . . Skull? . . . Face-skull . . . As you explained your nigtmare to him. Telling him about the nightmare was a bad idea from the start.

You were kind of extremely terrified when it came to friends. The friends you grew up with either turned into bitches and sluts, or murderers and and became mentally insane. They tended to verbally (more often than not, physically) beat you up if you so much as cried. But they were your friends, and you loved them to bits. All you had to do is not smile. Don't laugh. Don't cry. "Don't make us worry about you," you quoted sadly, picking up Buttercup and stroking her gently. But now you made someone you thought of as a friend worry about you. Basically, you were dead.

This was your actual lunchbreak now, but you felt too scared to eat. This happened sometimes. You could go without eating a full meal or 2, if you simply didn't feel hungry. You knew you should eat, but you weren't really feeling up to it. So you drew instead. You liked to draw. Nothing you were proud of, but you drew. It helped you when something like this happened. You drew a flower, a heart, a little dog. You told yourself you were fine. You told yourself that being fine was the biggest lie yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this was more than I was gonna do, but who cares? In the next chapter, you do something embarrassing In front of Sans, I guess. The problems in my head are terrible.


	4. In which btw you DON'T die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so evil to my main characters. also OH MY GOD THE ANGST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to add many more tags don't I?

You put on your fake smile. You pretended you weren’t scared of him anymore. But you always made sure never to talk about your friends, the nightmares, or anything else extremely personal about you. It had been many weeks since that nightmare. That’s all you knew. You continued to act as though everything was normal, that everything was peachy, when really it was more lime. You stopped your SOUL from separating, but you noticed that it was darker than it usually was. You wondered why, though you already knew.

You worked a full-time job at Grillby’s, with an increasingly suspicious Sans. But you also already worked a part-time job at a shop called the Spider Bakery. Sans apparently didn’t know that you worked here, a benefit because you could be away from the constant questions and puns. You were here, busy organizing the colorful doughnuts, when the door chimed, tweeting that someone walked in. It was not unusual for someone to come in (although you did not create the food, spiders did), but your blood froze anyway. Mainly because of the song the person was humming. The tune and voice of the person was the same as one hundred red flags.

It was one of your friends, a slut named Layah.

You immediately began to panic. You had left your bandages and pain meds at home. You couldn’t let anyone see you afterwards. It was almost ending time for you, so she could slip you away without anyone caring. You thought you had left all your friends when you ran away. All they had done so far was post death threats on your social media. You thought you were gone, but now here was Layah. For all you knew, she was going to tell Rose. You might have to even lose this job.

You took a deep breath. “H-hi, Lay-Layah,” you stammer, practically trembling. _You couldn’t let her win, so you did everything you could to stop your eyes from glowing._

“Hello, **darling** ,” Layah said, somehow making the ‘darling’ in her sentence sound threatening. _If you let her see your glowing eyes, she’ll remember._

You knew a lot about Audery. She had eventually filled out to look like a model. She was painfully aware of this, because most of it was the surgery that also placed her in constant debt. She didn’t really have a job, but she had her body. It went between stealing a guy’s wallet during a make out session to flat out prostitution. Whenever she didn’t have enough money for food, or didn’t get what she wanted, she would use her body, stealing as a back-up plan. Or, for you, attacking.

“It took us a long, long, LONG time to find you, **sweetie**. We were so **WORRIED**. You should have told us, my little **duckling**.” Layah continued, still with her threatening nicknames. You noticed the large emphasis on worried. Oh, shit, you were dead. And probably going to be literally in a second, too. _She’ll remember your magic. She’ll remember the fights you were the victim of because your magic wasn’t good enough._

“Hey, **friend** , go ask your boss if you can leave early. I’m sure she won’t mind.”

You could do nothing but obey. You left the main room and went to your boss’s door. You tapped lightly, hoping that she wouldn’t hear. Much to your disappointment, a silky voice was heard. “Come in,”

 “H-hey Muffet?” you practically whispered. _If she sees your eyes, she’ll remember and hurt you more._

“Yes, ___?” asked a certain spider-lady. You relaxed a bit. She did not sound at the least bit threatening.

“U-um, my f-frie-friend is o-out there a-and wants m-me to l-leave ear-early.” You trembled. _Oh, God, what was she going to do to you. Will you have to go to the hospital again?_

“Say no more. From what I hear, you’ve been working constantly since you started, and I know you work nonstop at your other job. It’s okay to take a break every once in a while. Dear goodness, what’s gotten you in such a fright?”

You sagged a bit, and your trembles became more violent. “O-okay, Muffet. Th-thank y-you so m-much. A-a-and it’s no-nothing.” _What if you don’t go to the hospital? You did forget your bandages, stupid! Everyone will worry about you! Then you’ll get hurt even more!_

You walked back out as slowly as you could, dreading every second. You felt your thoughts begin to take over your mind. _What if she just leaves you? Well, duh, she always leaves after she hurts you. But what if no one finds you? You’ve been extra lucky these past times._

_What IF no one finds you? What if she hurts you too much? What if you die? What if she tortures you?_

_. . .what if she brought the knife?_

You shook your head. All of these _What if_ s were screwing you over. But dear God, you were so scared. You finally walked back in, witnessing a very annoyed Layah.

“What did your boss say, **dearest**?” snapped Layah. Her nickname-threats were even more intense.

“U-um, sh-she said . . . y-yes . . .” you barely whispered. Layah grabbed your arm in an iron grip. You thought she would’ve probably still stolen you away whether Muffet approved or not.

“ **G o o d.** ” She sneered.

She stomped out, still holding your arm, for a long while. She finally settled for an alley that reminded you of where thieves and druggies hung out in movies. Unfortunately, this was no movie. You knew this because of the dull pain from the slap across the cheek that she just gave you. You tasted blood where that side of mouth came in contact with your teeth.

“How,” Layah sputtered as she began punching you,” DARE you leave so suddenly. We were so worried about you. Why the hell didn’t you tell us?” she got you hard in the stomach and knocked the wind out of you. You fell to the ground, gasping, then was pulled back up by the neck. You choked, but had yet to make any noise.

“You’re a bitch. A sack of crap.” You began feeling dizzy. She began pounding you into the wall, and you swore she had some strength-inducing magic in her as well. Then she dropped you. You tumbled down and began gasping for air.

She pulled something out of her . . . dress. Great. She brought the knife. You barely had time to brace yourself before Layah began stabbing it into your body. You choked as she slit your throat, and did all you could to stop yourself from screaming as she jammed the knife into your shoulder, your stomach, your arm, your back. Multiple times, you felt the knife come dangerously close to your heart (not your SOUL) and your spine. You began breathing heavily. It was almost impossible to not shriek in pain.

“You damn know what you did. You left us. You deserve all of this, bitch.” Layah brought you close to the edge of the alleyway and stuck the bloody knife deep into your shoulder. You winced as she began turning it, causing the blood to gush out even more, still not screaming. “Jesus Christ, ___, when the hell are you gonna scream?! At least say something!”

“Do-on’t . . . come . . . ba-ack.” you panted. God, you were so dizzy. How much blood had you lost? You were feeling numb. Layah smiled, an evil smile that was oh so familiar, and whispered in your ear.

“I’m coming back. And I’m bringing Rose.”

With that, she pushed you out of the alley, knife still in your shoulder. You stumbled, confused, your mind a blur. You were so dizzy, you barely noticed the lights in the road. Wait, road? You were on a-

Your mind was too slow. You felt your body fly in the air. You heard a scream, though you didn’t know whether it was from you, or someone in the car. You landed, but you couldn’t feel anything; you were already in so much pain. You couldn’t open your eyes; it was just too tiring. Instead, you focused on the SOULS around you.

There was a yellow SOUL that appeared dim and trembling. You could hear faint sobs and apologies. A greenish SOUL was next to it, slightly brighter, and it seemed that it was calling the hospital. Far away, there was a pinkish SOUL, that appeared to be reddish and angry that you were still alive. You also saw two other SOULS. One was orange and seemed to be in an even worse state than the yellow one. One SOUL was purple-ish, and seemed to be trying to help the two dim ones. The last was a familiar neon blue, one you remembered clearly. It was the closest, and appeared to be trying to convince you to hold on, making the worst jokes ever. But it was so hard to laugh, or to hold on. You were so dizzy, so numb, so lightheaded. You needed sleep. You were so tired. The SOULs, along with the backs of your eyelids, eventually disappeared into a wonderful blend of darkness.

* * *

She went away for so long. But she was still there. She would smile, but it would be a nervous smile. She would talk, but it was shallow talk. If I tried to talk about the nightmare, fear would pass through her eyes and she would change the subject. To see her so scared . . .

I didn’t know what the hell I did.

I groaned and flopped onto my mattress. What did I do? All I did was ask her about the nightmare . . . was it too much? Did I pry too far? I grabbed a stray paper and crumpled it. It was all because of that damn experiment. The experiment . . .

Was I really thinking like that? My fath-Gaster always thought like that: always blame the experiment, it was never his fault. HE was never the one who was wrong. It was always the experiment. That was why it happened when it happened. My thoughts jolted to a stop as my phone buzzed.

***Undyne:** heyo, punk, are you up for going to Grillby’s?

I thought that through my head. I’d be brining all my friends to dangerous territory, but it was the weekends, so ___’d be gone from work, but it was already so late. It was a dusk, so . . . my brain took a couple minutes deciding before texting back.

***You:** no

The text back was almost immediate.

***Undyne:** Ive already stolen pap so youd better come out here

***You:** fine

***Undyne:** good were waiting outside

I looked out the window. Sure enough, there was Undyne’s car, all fired up. I sighed, figuring that she would’ve forced me whether I wanted to go or not. Grabbing my faded blue jacket, I stepped out of my room. That jacket was my life. I wore it even when it was blistering hot out, but it was familiar. It smelled like me, and was a place where I could hide if I was getting too depressed. And it was always warm.

I climbed into the car, cramming myself between Alphys and Papyrus. Undyne must’ve stolen literally EVERYONE from whatever they were doing, excluding Metta, Asgore, and Frisk. Toriel told me Asgore was babysitting Frisk for while she was gone, and Metta was busy starring whosits and whatchamacallit’s movie about blah. I felt sick. I wanted to postpone my trip to no-man’s land as much as I could. So I took a deep breath, and asked, “Hey, uh, could we drive around a bit?”

“Sure. Hey, what’s up? You okay?”

I made a forced smile. “Nah, I’m just feeling a little _tire_ -d.” I then sincerely grinned as the whole car erupted in groans, apart from the snickers from Tori.

Undyne playfully hit her head on the steering wheel, saying, “I’m gonna turn this car around.”

“ _U-turn_ this car around, and the worst puns will rain down on you for all of eternity.”

“ISN’T THAT ALREADY TRUE!?”

“No. I’m _steering_ away from those at the moment.”

Undyne’s furious rage, my terrible puns, and the slyness of it all in general brought everyone to the car in laughter. Even Papyrus was _Neh-heh-heh!_ ing, which was impressive.

The car drove into the darkening dusk, and I felt so much better. I continued my reign of puns, and everyone was singing the wonderful music of laughter. It felt good.

Life has a sick sense of humor though.

“. . . and he said, ‘that was the best carjack I’ve ever had in my life,’” you concluded, then grinned as the car erupted into laughter. Undyne stopped her _skull-_ king after I made that exact same joke toward her, and finally gave up into smiles. Right then she laughed so hard she snorted, which brought another wave of laughter. My bones ached from laughing so much, but it was the good kind of ache.

I looked up in time to see the accident. Even though I was in the back, I could still see a red figure stumble into the road. Undyne hit the breaks, but it was too late. Everyone watched at the figure practically flew with a dull _thud_. Alphys screamed. The silly atmosphere evaporated immediately. Undyne stopped the car, and we all traded horrified glances for a few seconds before scurrying out of the car.

The person looked horrible. There was blood practically covering them from head to toe. I ran over to see who it was, then saw and ran faster. It was ___.

Alphys and Pap were basically clinging to each other, whimpering about how they killed the human, and that they were murderers. Tori was trying to calm down the two. But no matter what, everyone was terrified of what they had done. Undyne was shaking, but acted calmly. She had dialed the cops, then nudged the pile of fright. “Hey, I don’t think you killed them. Look.” She pointed. ___’s SOUL was there, faint, but strangely completely separated. Her eyes were shut, but I could see the glow from under her eyelids. I also noticed the point of a knife that was jammed straight through her shoulder, and the slices ranging across her body.

 

So someone else had hurt her. I looked around to see any trace, and easily found it. A girl dressed in a revealing dress was stomping away, looking furious. she turned and yelled, “YOU MONSTER-LOVING BITCH! YOU’RE ALL GONNA DIE! ROSE IS COMING!” before dashing off. It was so faint, though, that I thought only I could hear it. They would get a bad time later, but ___ was so injured she might die. I needed to help somehow.

I bent over beside ___. In a shaky voice that I tried hard to hide, I said, “heya, kiddo? Try to stay here, okay? You don’t want to make a skeleton feel _bone-_ ly, now do you?” I chuckled. She didn’t react. _She will live,_ I thought desperately, but I knew I couldn’t keep my hopes up. “Uh, please don’t leave. I think you’re great. No fib _-ula._ I think you’re really cool, ya know? In fact, I’ve been _dying_ to learn more about you. But not like this!”

I spent those hours (it actually was ten minutes,) sitting there, making all the puns I knew. After I ran out, I began repeating them. I just wanted her to be alive. To be well and happy, not scared and now injured. I grinned when I saw the ambulance, and told the unconscious ___ excitedly. The ambulance had come! She was going to be alright!

The people quickly stole ___ from the hard ground, then kindly told me to not come onto the ambulance, and I understood when I saw nurses beginning to perform CPR before the doors closed. I turned to everyone else as the ambulance left. “ So, uh, what do we do now?”

“WELL, OBVIOUSLY, WE FOLLOW THE HEALING CAR!” Papyrus said, “WE WOULD NEVER LEAVE A FRIEND IN NEED!”

So we all hopped into the bent car (Undyne said she would cover it, but ___ was too important at the moment) and followed ___. By the time we got to the hospital, however, she had not yet woken up. The doors banged open to show the medics racing her in. No matter what we tried, we could not follow her anywhere past the lobby. Woshua felt sorry for us, but told us that she needed desperately to be cleaned up and fixed.

Undyne ushered me out of the lobby, telling me we should go relax at Grillby’s, saying she’ll be okay, and that we’ll check on her tomorrow.

At Grillby’s, I felt like I did on the anniversary, except she wasn’t here. I buried my face into my jacket and hid, hid away from everything. It didn’t work. Nothing worked. ___ wasn’t okay. Nothing was okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began using the name Audery for the slut, then changed my mind and used the name Layah. so sorry if there's any misprints!


	5. In which Friendship is Nightmares! Yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Mellow! I may or may not be dead! Yay!  
> Okay, so basically I have a shit ton of homework, and I'm panicking a little. Middle school is actually becoming challenging!  
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes! Seriously, I triple checked, but I'm pretty sure it did nothing.  
> AND I HAVE SOME FLUFFYNESS AND ANGST FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANTED IT! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(I did not get my beauty sleep, but I have a gallon of soda that I will spray on everyone!)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sat down and smiled. ___ “smiled” back. But I didn’t know if she would ever really smile again.

It was Friday, and she was still away. The doctors successfully got her heart started and refilled her with new blood. They also fixed a collapsed lung that had apparently been there for a while, put casts on a couple bones, and had cleaned her up until she was practically sparkling. But this took a few days, and I wasn’t able to see her until Tuesday. After that, if my friends had trapped me in a diamond cage to prevent me from seeing her, I would’ve teleported.

Grillby was worried. Not only was his restaurant overflowing with questions about “the cook,” but he had actually grown a soft spot for her, saying that she was a lot like me. I laughed at first, then realized that he was serious.

“Well, she hides many secrets underneath a smile. Only problem is that you’re better at smiling.” Was what Grillby had said to me. “And she doesn’t really let people in, if you catch my drift.”

“If I did, I’d be on fire.” I said, showing a huge grin.

“Yeah, like that. Grinning. Ya got secrets. But I respect your privacy, don’t worry.”

But I just brushed it all off like it didn’t matter. The heart monitor said that she was still alive. Her SOUL was slowly growing normal. Her cuts and bones were healing. I laughed absentmindedly. It was so strange that humans had skeletons, too. It was so weird that if their bones snapped, they still had support. If my bones snapped, my 1 HP would make me dust. Or else my magic connection would disconnect and I would fall apart.

Technically, humans had magic connections, too. I thought they were called something like “arthurs” and “veils” or something. I kinda had lost the desire to read after Frisk left. Or do anything, for that matter. I laughed again.

 “hmmmm.”

My head snapped to her. Did ___ just grunt? The heart monitor was beeping quickly now. Did she hear me? “___?”

She groaned again, and began turning around on the bed, kicking off the covers. I walked over to her side (well, it was a small room, so). I saw the glow underneath her eyelids again, and she began crying glowing tears. “Nnnn . . . nnnot againnn . . .” she muttered. Oh shit, she was having another nightmare. “sss-top . . . fight baaack . . . n-no! get-get away . . . Chhara . . . move! Move!” she gave a choked sob, and moaned in anguish. “W-why . . . did you . . . sssweet? I . . . sstop laughing . . .” it was definite that she was dreaming of a fight underground. I wondered which one. Though I already knew. The voice in my head made sure that I knew well.

“. . .Sssanss . . .” she said, little red and yellow tears running down her face. The tears mixed together, forming the orange I saw when I saw usually saw her SOUL. They lost color and became dull as soon as they left her skin, turning colorless and tear-like as they fell onto the mattress.

Well, shit. Thanks for the memo, voice! it was me dying again. Except I was here. Hmm. I pulled the covers back on her. She gave a noise of disapproval, but soon slunk back into sleep. I was kind of hoping that she wouldn’t, because then she might’ve had a chance to wake up again, but I was also at the same time relieved that she wasn’t dreaming about the fight. A nurse later came in and gently shooed me away.

___ woke up the next day. Again, she was having the same nightmare. Again, I was by her side, terrified as usual. I didn’t know how to comfort her. I knew she was terrified. “___?” I asked, hoping she may respond. She did. Her eyelids snapped open, revealing terrified, glowing eyes. Though those eyes were shining brightly, they also seemed dull, shattered, blurred.

She saw me, and fell off the bed. She curled up into a tiny ball, and began trembling and crying. “No, no, no. Please . . . forget about me. Just . . . just ignore me. What-whatever you do, please don’t ever worry about me.” Her voice was horse and faint. It was also very slurred. Then it hit me: this wasn’t a nightmare. She wasn’t awake. This was night terror. She was still dreaming.

I knew how pathetic she was feeling, mainly because I had felt that way many times. Pain and depression as the timelines continued endlessly, until I was either too confused or not caring enough to know what day it was, or when Frisk would come. Actually, this didn’t really change when I came up to the surface. When Frisk “left,” I knew that feeling of pure agony. The feeling of breaking, and being shattered over and over until I was nothing but white dust. I knew her so well; Frisk was a sister to me. And with her gone . . . hell, if skeletons had skin, I’d be addicted to cutting.

___ suddenly cried out in pain and tightened the grip on herself, focusing on being as small and circular as a ball of yarn. The heart monitor was frantically beating. I pulled her into a hug. If she could tense anymore, she would’ve. But she then relaxed. I was actually surprised that no nurses were bursting in. I wondered where everyone was. The glow soon died down, her heart slowed. She clumsily returned the embrace. I smiled. Then I felt her tense up again.

“Huh? Wait, WHAT???” ___ pushed me away forcefully, then stood up. Or, at least, tried to. She ended up banging her head on a shelf and falling onto the hospital bed. She looked around frantically. “What are you doing here? What am **I** doing here? Where even am I? Fuck, ow!” she rubbed her head and glared at me.

“ uhhh . . . which question should I answer first?”

“Well, how about where I am. Looks like a science lab.”

I laughed. “Close. Hospital.”

“Shit. How long? Like, a day or two?”

“’fraid not. At least a week.”

___’s eyes widened. She began panicking. “Shit. Oh, shit. Shit shit shitty shitty shit shit shit. Oh, God. What the hell am I gonna do? Oh, God, oh God, oh God, oh G-WILL YOU SHUT UP?!” she screamed at the frantically beeping heart monitor.

“H-hey! Calm down!” I touched her arm, only to have it being pulled away and being given instead by a glare. Geez, Sans, are you seriously doing **EVERYTHING** wrong today?

After a long period of silence, she sighed. “M’ Mind’s fuzzy. Could you at least tell me what happened before I leave here?”

“Uh, well, apparently someone beat you up. With a knife. Then, um . . . I’m really sorry!” I began apologizing profusely.

“Jeez, jeez! What are you saying sorry for?”

“Uh, you were, um, hit, uh, by, um, well, my friend’s, um, car with, um, all, uh, uh, uh, all my, um, friends, uh, including me, um, in, well, um, said car.”

“Maaaybe you should stop stuttering and maaaybe you should speak actual English. Seriously, I lost track of what you were saying after the third word.” She smiled, and I felt ten times worse.

“Undyne accidently . . . hit you . . . while my friends and I were in the car . . .but it was an accident! I’m sorry, I swear!” I covered my face in my hands.

___ chuckled. “It’s okay. Nothing out of the usual. Just, I was surprised, I had never gone to this hospital before.”  She looked at the heart monitor, “Honestly, I’m _pumped_ to get out here.”

I looked at her through my eyes. “Really?” I asked in a sarcastic tone.

She grinned at my reaction. “Yup.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“Ya know, I really missed that. God, we were all so worried abou-“ I stopped. ___’s silly mood left me, being replaced with fear.

She looked away. “Don’t be.”

Hey, I hit ONE MORE BAD SPOT. GREAT JOB, ME. But my stupidness actually let me bring up some things I’ve been wanting to ask. “Hey, what’s wrong? What’s wrong with being worried?”

She sighed. “Later.”

“Okay,” I looked at the clock for a minute, “It’s later now.”

She rolled her eyes. “You won’t give up, will you?”

“Nope.”

___ sighed again and dramatically placed a hand on her forehead. “Oh, thouest must not know of mine most hidden secrets. T’would be an embarrassment and forsaken shame. I would be hanged at dawn if I told thou.”

I laughed at the silliness, then stopped. I needed her to tell me. I poked her arm gently. “C’mon, Please?” She winced a little at the poke, even though there were no bruises.

She squirmed around in her seat, thinking of one more backup plan, then gave up. “Promise not to kill my friends once you here about them?”

“depends on how killable they are.”

Silence.

“Promise you won’t pity me afterward?”

“Skeleton’s honor.”

More silence

“. . . Okay.”

* * *

How the hell were you going to tell him? He probably would kill your friends, when he found them.

“Should we get the bad shit out first, or the full story?”

“I’d rather get everything.”

Good. Then you could start easily.

“Basically, I met some people through Grace, the only once-friend I was able to leave. Back then her name was Grayson, and she was a he. Anyway, these . . . friends of mine went downhill pretty quickly. They, um, kinda . . . turned goth-y, sort of? I learned to split these people into two groups: the insane and the depressed.”

“I’m actually broke because of some of these friends,” you laughed, “One friend of mine, Amanda, is always either drunk or high. Since she’s gotten a criminal record because of that, she’s forced me to get beer for her. I really don’t know where she gets her drugs, but I also don’t really care all that much. And I’ve had to bail out Layah at least 10 times at the very least because of her prostitution. Another friend steals my money so he can buy pointless shit.”

“But, uh, if you hadn’t noticed, I had run away from them a while ago. Hoped they wouldn’t find me. Boy, was I wrong. Just so you know, the person who almost “killed” me?” you air-quoted, “Yeah. Pretty sure that was my friend, Layah.” You laughed bitterly, “Actually not my first car crash where I was thrown INTO the car, too. Maybe my . . . what, third? Can’t remember. I’m actually surprised as to why I’m still breathing after losing so many pints, and, you know, brain trauma.”

Sans didn’t speak. You guessed he was surprised, that he thought it was just some random stranger. Then you thought. It was an accident, but you remembered what Layah had said just before.

“Oh, shit.” You breathed.

Sans looked at you. You definitely knew he was judging you. “What?”

You sighed. “You know why I’m telling you all of this?”

“Why?”

“Partially because I’m never gonna see you again.”

“Again, why?”

You faced away from him. “Look, I know this bitch. Rose Fitch. She’s gone on . . . rampages.” You felt your eyes begin to glow. You looked further away. “Murder rampages. She’s killed every and any other good or “good” friend I or any other of her friends have known. She’s the boss. She’s killed people I’ve loved and people I haven’t. She kills any person watching the genocide. Layah told me, before she tossed me into the road, that Rose was coming. I don’t want any innocent person here to die just because they saw her torture me. So I’ll leave when I’m out of here.”

One hell of a load of depressing silence, then . . .

“Go on.”

You quickly wiped the glowing tears from your eyes and stared at him. “Huh?”

“You said, ‘Partially.’”

“So?”

“Sooo . . . the other half?”

“I didn’t mean to say ‘partially.’ Sorry.” You lied.

You lied. You always lied. You never said the truth. He didn’t know that you thought he was being a bad friend. He didn’t need to know your mind was so twisted that you thought that people who didn’t hurt you were bad friends. He didn’t need to know how much in hell you were. And he definitely didn’t need to know that seven eighths of everything you said were white lies.

Sans asked you about everything: your family, your friends, Rose. He told you that Undyne (whoever she was) was very sorry that she hit you, but thinks you have guts for surviving. He told you Grillby misses you, and the regulars were wondering where you went. He said Muffet was really sorry, that she should’ve known sooner if _a certain spider_ hadn’t been slacking off on the job (Sans questioned you on how you knew Muffet, and you didn’t answer). After a while, you had said all that you were going to say. You feigned yawning successfully, and asked to be left alone to sleep. But before he walked out the door, you stopped him.

“Hey, Sans?” You feigned a drowsy voice.

He turned and faced you. “Yeah?”

“We’re not all that different, you know.”

“Really? You sure about that?”

You closed your eyes and smiled. Once again, like always, it was a forced smile. “Yes, I really am.” Then you rolled away, so he wouldn’t see your glowing eyes. After a long while of silence, you heard soft footsteps that gave the key that he had finally left.

You didn’t move for a while after he left. Mainly because you were in the middle of panicking. _What the hell did you just do, ___? You just killed him. Rose will find out, and she’ll kill him. What else does he know? Does he know that I’m not human? Does he know about my family? Does he know I’m a-a, a monster? Quit thinking about yourself, ___! He’s going to die. His friends are going to die. Everybody’s going to die. And It’s all your fault . . ._ You closed your teared up eyes, and lost consciousness for the night.

You began smelled flowers. When you opened your eyes, you realized you were face-first in some yellow flowers. Your everything hurt. You got up to a swirling room. All of a sudden, the bunches of not comfy flowers were back. You swore one even had a face, but it disappeared. _Probably brain damage. Again,_ you thought. You felt a dull pain in your legs. Your stomach cramped up. How long have you been here? Days? Weeks?

You crawled over to the wall, then tried again to get up, this time using the wall as a base. You immediately bent over and threw up. Your knees trembled, but you felt much better. You risked it and tried to take a step. Your legs buckled, and you grabbed some protruding roots to stay on two legs. You heard a faint, “Ow!” but thought nothing of it. _I have a few more problems at the moment, thank you very much,_ you thought grouchily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layah seems to be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my dear god why can't I type? about 900 words? after reading stories with at least like 5000, this is basically nothing to me! I'm so sorry for not posting this until later! I traveled twice in this one week, and basically had major writer's block for the rest of the time. I still do, my pepsi pals, but you can help at the end!

SHE STARED AT HER PHONE, SMILING HAPPLY. THE WHITE GLOW ILLUMINATED HER FACE, WHICH WOULD’VE BEEN SEEN BY THE PASSERBYS OUTSIDE IF THE CURTAINS WEREN’T SEWED SHUT.

_1 MESSAGE FROM: LAYAH_

_*SHE DIDN’T LEAVE. SHE WON’T LEAVE. SHE’S MET SOME MONSTERS. START MISSION 666._

“WONDERFUL, JUST WONDERFUL,” SHE MURMERED, STUMBLING OUT OF THE DARK ROOM AND INTO THE NEXT. GIGGLING SLIGHTLY, SHE GRABBED A BLACK BACKPACK, BLACK TO HIDE THE STAINS SHE LEFT. SHE THREW IN CLOTHING, MOSTLY GEEKY SHIRTS AND JEANS, ALONG WITH A SINGLE BLACK DRESS. SHE FUMBLED AROUND, BEFORE FEELING THE SHARP STING OF A KNIFE ENTERING THE SKIN OF HER PALM. SOMEHOW, HER SMILE GOT WIDER.

“FOUND IT ~” SHE SANG SOFTLY, GRABBING THE KNIFE BY ITS BLADE AND GRIPPING TIGHTLY. SHE MOVED BACK TO THE UNCOMFORTABLY STAINED BACKPACK AND USED HER OTHER HAND TO PRY OUT THE KNIFE, THIS TIME BY THE HANDLE. SHE PLACED IT IN THE ZIP-UP CUP HOLDER. THEN SHE UNWRAPPED THE BANDAGES ON HER HAND AND BROUGHT THE HAND TO HER MOUTH.

SHE FELT THE RAISE OF A NEWLY FORMING SCAB, THE STING WORSEN. SHE TASTED THE FAMILIAR IRONY TANG OF WARM BLOOD. SHE SMILED LARGER AND MORE QUICKLY. THE FEELING OF PAIN WAS WATERED DOWN FROM WHAT IT ONCE WAS. SHE KNEW PAIN WAS MUCH, **MUCH** WORSE. AND SHE WAS READY FOR SHARING THAT WONDERFUL PAIN TO A GOOD FRIEND OF HERS.

SHE FUMBLED AROUND UNTIL SHE FOUND HER TRUSTY BANDAGES. WRAPPING BACK UP HER HAND WITH FRESH GAUZE, SHE SLID A FEW MORE WEAPONS INTO HER PACK, JUST FOR SAFE KEEPING. THEN SHE SLUNG ON HER BAG AND GROPED FOR HER FRONT DOOR. SHE WAS MET WITH CURTAINS. CLOSE ENOUGH.

SHE MOVED THE CURTAINS TO THE SIDE, THEN IMMEDITLY LET THEM DROP. FUCK, THAT WAS BRIGHT! SHE GROWLED AT HER CONSTANT NIGHT VISION BEING TAINTED, DARKENED. SHE CRAWLED ACROSS THE ROOM AND FOUND THE SHAPE OF HER SUNGLASSES. QUICKLY PUTTING THEM ON, SHE MOVED BACK AND YANKED OFF THE CURTAINS. BRIGHT LIGHT STREAMED INTO THE ROOM, CAUSING THE DARK TO SCREAM AND CONTORT, BEFORE DISSOLVING INTO THE THIN AIR. THE LIGHT REVEALED THINGS SHE TRULY DID NOT WANT PEOPLE TO SEE, INCLUDING SOME OF THE PEOPLE SHE BROUGHT INTO THE ABANDONED HOUSE SHE WAS CURRENTLY RESIDING. THOSE PEOPLE WERE NOT EXACTLY . . . ALIVE ANYMORE, MORE LIKE BRUTALLY MURDERED. BY HER. SOMETIMES THEY HAD NO HAIR, SOMETIMES THEY HAD NO SKIN. SOMETIMES THEY WERE TAKEN APART ALIVE. SOMETIMES THEY WERE POISONED AND DIED IN A BROKEN, CONVULSING BALL, FOAM FROM THEIR MOUTH DISAPPEARING INTO BROWN-RED SPIT. THE ONLY SIMILARITY OF ALL OF THEM WAS THAT NO ONE HAD TOUNGES. SHE KNEW EXACTLY WHERE THEY WERE. SHE HAD TAKEN ALL THE TOUNGES, DRIED THEM, PRESERVED THEM, AND PUT THEM IN HER BOX. HER BOX! SHE CAN’T FORGET HER BOX! SHE’S GONNA BE GETTING A NEW ARRIVAL FOR THAT BOX!

SHE GRABBED THE BOX EASILY, THANKS TO THE LIGHT. SHE OPENED THE TINTED WINOW, EXPOSING EVEN MORE OF HER BLOODY TERRITORY. SHE SHOVED HER BAKPACK THROUGH THE OPEN WINDOW THAT WAS LETTING THE REEK OF ROT BECOME EXPOSED TO THE PEDESTRIANS BELOW. THEN SHE JUMPED THROUGH, FELL SHORT, AND LANDED ON HER FACE. HER NECK SLUMPED BACKWARD AS THE WEIGHT OF HER BODY FELL ON TOP OF HER HEAD. THE FACT THAT SHE JUMPED FROM THE THIRD STORY DIDN'T HELP EITHER. HER HEAD TILTED BACK, AS DID THE REST OF HER BODY. HER BACK LANDED HARD WITH A LOUD _THUMP,_ AND HER NECK BENT AT AN UNNATURAL ANGLE. MOST PEOPLE WOULD’VE DIED, MAYBE AT LEAST BEEN SEVERLY INJURED AND SCREAMING. NOT HER.

SHE BEGAN LAUGHING. SHE HAD BEATEN DEATH MANY TIMES OVER. IT WAS CHASING HER. SHE HAD EVEN TAKEN A LOOK. ITS OVAL-SHAPED SKULL SEEMED DAMAGED, TWO CRACKS RUNNING UP AND DOWN ITS FACE. THAT WAS ALL SHE REMEMBERED. OH, YEAH. THAT AND THE MULTIPLE ENOURMOUS HANDS WITH A HOLE IN THE PALM OF EACH OF THEM. SHE HAD RUN FROM THEM, RUNNING UNTIL SHE FOUND HER ESCAPE. BUT NOW, THERE WASN’T ANY PAIN THAT REALLY HURT. HER PAIN WAS WATERED DOWN FROM WHAT IT HAD BEEN ONCE. HER SUNGLASSES. HOWEVER, HAD FALLEN OFF. SHE SCREECHED LIKE A VAMPIRE IN THE SUN. SHE BLINDLY FLOPPED AROUND UNTIL SHE FOUND THEM.

SHE GOT UP, KNOWING JUST HOW TERRIBLE SHE LOOKED. SHE LOOKED LIKE A MUMMY: BLOOD-STAINED GAUZE RUNNING UP AND DOWN HER ARMS AND LEGS, COMING TO REST AT HER HANDS AND FEET. HER NECK-ALSO COVERED IN GAUZE-BENT AT A FATAL ANGLE RIGHT THEN. SHE HAD CUT OFF THE TIPS IN HER BLACK HAIR, MAKING IT LOOK LIKE SHE HAD A TERRIBLE HAIRCUT (IF SO, THE HAIRDRESSER PROBABLY DIDN’T COME TO WORK THE NEXT DAY). THE CRACKED SUNGLASSES THAT LITERALLY DESTROYED LIGHT LIKE BLACK HOLES. WEARING A STAINED HOMESTUCK SHIRT AND JEANS. WITH A STAINED BACKPACK, BULGING WITH WHAT MADE PEOPLE HATE IMAGINATION. SHE STRIDED TO A PURPLE PICK-UP TRUCK, HER SUNGLASSES LETTING HER SEE IN THE DARKNESS, WHICH IS HOW SHE LIKED IT. SHE SAW THE KEYS IN IGNITION.

“YOU’VE RUN, I CAN TELL YOU THAT,” SHE SAID, GETTING INTO THE TRUCK, “BUT DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD HIDE?”

WITHOUT A LICK OF DRIVER’S KNOWLEDGE, SHE SPED OFF WITH THE STOLEN PICK-UP, MOST LIKELY GOING 30 MILES OVER THE SPEED LIMIT, CACKLING AS POLICE CARS STOPPED WHERE SHE CAME FROM TO CHECK OUT THE STENCH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mellow! My big problem is, I've tried and tried again, but I cannot figure out what I should do to keep this story going! As I have said before, I'm just making up all of this shit, and don't really have a storybase. I have many options what to do next, here they are:  
> A. keep the dream going  
> B. here reader's evil background even though it's way too early  
> C. have Sans throwing around shit and then sobbing because he cares~  
> D. have Rose kill someone  
> E. have reader's dream be suddenly stopped to find they are able to leave the hospital, then have them packing  
> F. have reader's dream be suddenly stopped to find some sweet skeleton fluff  
> No matter what, I will somehow make it all look like shit, but I will try to get like 5 pages of whatever wins. Soda later!


	7. ill delete this chapter when im ready

hello mellow everybody. I called this meeting because I'm basically going to shut down this fanfic until I am able to come up with a successful base/plot. right now I have nothing. I feel, as a writer, that if I do not have anything, then the story will either be really rushed like I think i'm doing, or super boring. so this story will be on pause. the reason I'm not deleting it is because I don't want any current people to lose this, I want new people to come on to this pity party, and I still want to continue this. however, until then, the past few days have been spent writing 3701 words for a base for a new fanfic. at least the first bit. I really like the idea, plus its another bitch-slap to the face kind of story. another sans x reader, but the disappointing bit is, 3701 words for a base, and sans still wants to take out readers intestines through her (has to by defult so FRISK me huehuehuepunhue~) mouth and use it as a rope. yup. it starts out focusing on the angst. what we need in life *sighs*

thank you my pepsi pals for reading the shit I post, this is a rough time because of school, I have a gazillion projects and like two days total to finish them, plus the istep and nwea testing that I am forced to deal with, so production may be slow. I also may get too depressed to do it. that happens sometimes. sorry. so unbookmark this, or don't kudos this, or don't/do. idk. but I feel ready to conquer this now that I have the beginnings of a plan. oh, also, I'll bug my friends into double checking this shit to make it taste like cake and not crap what am I saying idk. but you understand. once again, thank you my pepsi pals.

* * *

Okay! I've got it! Here's the new and improved story! First chapter here --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7286524

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is just a spur of the moment thing that's been nagging at my brain for a while. This isn't scripted, so I'll just edit past ones as I go, because I recently learned that you can do that. It may not be convenient, but who cares I don't give a shit. Anyway, Soda later!
> 
> Later
> 
> I'm so dumb. I accidentally typed all of reader's dialogue in first person. So don't blame me for any POV mistakes, okay? But now I fixed it. Oh, and you are in second person while Sans is in first, okay? Okay. NOW soda later.


End file.
